A chassis part for an automobile is known from DE 10 2011 010 367 A1, which chassis part has a base body and a reinforcement structure made of plastic, by means of which the base body is reinforced, wherein the base body is formed from fiber-reinforced plastic with at least one fiber inlay. The chassis part disclosed in this publication has a low weight compared with steel, due to the fiber-reinforced plastic used for the base body. In order to nevertheless meet the strength and stiffness value requirements for a motor vehicle chassis with low deformation and expansion behavior, the base body is provided with a reinforcement structure made of plastic, which is molded onto the base body with a suitable injection molding material. This injection-molded reinforcement structure represents additional weight and it makes an additional operation to produce the chassis part necessary.
With chassis components according to the above-mentioned published patent application, an additional challenge is to integrate additional chassis components in the form of bearings, such as rubber bearings or ball joints, for example, without damaging or weakening the fiber composite plastic structure.